


deadpan

by ms45



Series: Fluffy Mackerel Pudding [8]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Festivus present for Autumnyte - Tomwise and my purple Hawke of Mostly Satisfied and Undine infamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deadpan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/gifts).



Tomwise held many secrets in his career as a pharmacist. Poisons that left the victim feeling just great right up until the time they keeled over. Bombs that released shit, literally, leaving the victim uninjured but disgusted enough to allow a quick getaway. Guarding the secrets behind these innovations was an essential part of his success, and the oddly-bent fingers he had to show for it were well worth it.

The deepest secret Tomwise kept was that he had a sense of humour – odd perhaps for the man who invented shit-bombs, but his unsmiling demeanour and the deadly nature of his offerings was an understandable distraction. So when Tomwise asked Hawke “Have ye got any Dalish in ye?”, Hawke had actually said “No, although we always wondered about cousin Revka, we figured having a fling with an elf would be - ” before he realised what he'd just been asked. Thankfully for Hawke's reputation, Tomwise kept that secret as well.


End file.
